Breaking Hearts
by Raine Windwhisper
Summary: Song fic to I will remember you by Sarah McLaghlin about the breakup of Ginny and Harry Part one of four in a series


Breaking Hearts

_A/N: Though this is the first of the four part series, it is being written last. The last one of the series was written first, and the second written second, the third (smiles) was written third. I had no intention of writing a line of song fics when I began, but ,ah, sometimes a writer has to do what he/she has to do… they all just fit too well not to entwine them into a tangled web woven of Harry Potter fan fiction._

This is the first one I have written with a song other than Aerosmith. It is Sarah McLaughlin I will remember you. It was particularly hard to write b/c the song was used at my cousin's funeral a few years ago. He was the victim of a tragic hit and run. He was nine. Ok getting off topic. I just wanted to let you, the reader, know that this will be perhaps the hardest to write of anything I have written because of the song. I think I got the lyrics right. I have to type them down as I go, b/c my one of my cousins is staying the night and she is hogging the internet downloading songs into her mp3 player. I smile, because I know she will be reading this in a few moments. He he he…

After Dumbledore's funeral, Harry made a decision that wrenched his gut to think about. He decided to break up with Ginny. Not because he didn't love her or want to be with her, but because of some twisted misguided notion of right and wrong. He believed that if he ended it, Voldemort would leave her alone.

"Ginny, it's over."

"What? Harry, why?" she asked, feeling her heart crash around her feet.

**I will remember you**

Will you remember me 

"Voldemort has taken everyone I love. I won't let him have you, too."

"You are having me on!" she insisted.

"No, Ginny, I'm serious. If he thinks I don't want you, he will leave you alone. He will use you to get to me."

"Harry…" she began, tears forming in her eyes.

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

"No, I've made up my mind. This is the only way to keep you safe. Find someone else. I don't want you," he said, feeling the knife ripping through his gut just saying those harsh words to her.

**I'm so tired that I can't sleep**

**Standing on the edge of something much too deep.**

It's funny how I feel so much 

**But I cannot say a word**

She got up and ran off, tears streaming down her face. She made no attempt to hide them.

Harry didn't feel better, that was for sure. He wanted her more than anything in the world. Other than for her to be safe. Other than for her to survive the horror he could feel coming. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kick something. He settled for leaning forward and putting his head in his hands.

**We are screaming inside, **

**Only we can't be heard.**

His vision began to swim as unshed tears were welling up in his eyes. Soon he had to remove his glasses, because the tears were falling on them.

**So afraid to love you, **

**More afraid to lose**

**Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose.**

"I don't have a choice. I can't lose her, too. I just can't," he whispered.

She meant everything to him. He couldn't imagine a world without her smile, or her laugh, or that cute way she chewed on her bottom lip just before she kissed him.

If he stayed with her, Voldemort would find out and use her in horrible ways to get to Harry. He couldn't allow that to happen.

He had to protect her and this was the only way that made sense to his mind. His heart said otherwise, screaming out at the injustice of not having her in is arms.

**I will remember you**

Will you remember me 

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

He couldn't get over the first time he met her, at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She had smiled at him, not knowing who he was, just knowing he was a person. She was nice to him just because, not for some hidden motive or service to Voldemort.

She was just nice.

The second time he had met her was right before his second year of school He had been rescued by her brothers and was sitting in the kitchen. She had looked so embarrassed when she had come downstairs.

He remembered how cold and scary she looked lying in the Chamber of Secrets at the end of that same year. He had thought she was dead, though she hadn't been she was close. He couldn't get that thought out of his head, of seeing her lying there cold and blue. His stomach began to churn. "I can't lose her, too."

**Once there was a darkness, **

**A deep and endless night**

**Gave me everything you have**

**Ah you gave me life**

She had brought so much joy to his life while they had been together, and he really hated having to end it. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone else….

**Don't let your life pass you by**

He thought of what he had told her. For her to find someone else. He remembered how angry he had been when she kissed Dean, how he wanted to rip Dean's limbs from his body. He truly could not imagine her with anyone else. He only wanted her and needed her to only want him.

'This is the way it has to be,' he thought, steeling his resolve. 'There is no other way…'

**So afraid to love you, **

**More afraid to lose**

**Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose.**

**I will remember you**

Will you remember me 

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

_A/N: I do hope you liked it. Please drop me a review if you dont mind. and dont forget to read the next three parts. I warn you the next part is a little odd. It is called Royally Flushed, followed by Her Ace in a Hole and then ended with Two of a Kind... I have a thing for cards..._


End file.
